Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Comeda * Me sujesta ce un parola plu bon per "comeda" es "comable" o "comables" (como "comestibles"). "Comeda" sujesta ce un cosa ce on ia come ja. Simon * Me vide no problem con la parola "comeda". "Comable" ave un sensa spesial (pe: on pote come el e no deveni morta) e a causa de esta sensa el no es conveninte. Andrei * Bon razona – si on coce tan mal como me, on pote prepara un come ce conteni comeda ce es noncomable! Simon Afince nos pote recorda la conclui de nos discute antica... * Ma a cual clase "come" parteni? Simon * simple! la resulta de come es un plato vacua! * :-) Ma "come" no es como "corti". Un come no es un plato vacua. Me pensa ce "come" es en la clase 1. Un come es "an eating", con la sensa spesial "a meal". (Nota ce on pote parla ance de la "come" de un peso de patata, sin sabe si esta aveni como parte de "a meal" o no.) Un comeda es un cosa ce on (pote) come, donce "food". Esta no es perfeta, ma el es relativa bon. Simon **esta es ce me intende con "simple"! :-) **A! Me ia pensa ce tu dise ce la demanda es simple. Me es riable bobo a veses. Simon Numero Nom Ata Ojeto Resulta Esemplo Nota 1 simple Ø -da - ajunta/ajuntada/- no resulta 2 crea Ø -da crea/creada/creada ojeto = resulta 2b cambia de state Ø -da forni/fornida/fornida ojeto = resulta 3 cambia Ø -da Ø corti/cortida/corti ata = resulta 4 presenta Ø - dansa/dansa/- ata = ojeto, no resulta Sujestas nova Alga pensas ce me ia colie tra la semana pasada: * a masima = \adv at most * a minima = \adv at least **bon e bon * abri: + undo, unfasten * desfisa: + undo **bon e bon * acorda: + grant * aseta: + grant * sede: + grant **me sujeste sola per "sede" **"Grant" pote sinifia "agree/admit that something is true". Simon **me pensa ce la sinifia de "grant" es plu ce on acorda o aseta contra se desira, no? * anoia: Me no gusta ce "anoia" es "bore". "Noia" (de italian) o "enoia" (de franses) ta es min confusante. * anoior (noior, enoior) = \n bore **noia e noior es bela (los sona como un noior: "noia-noia-noia-noia") **Perfeta! Simon * an tal: + at least (en la sensa "if nothing else", "despite everything") – "an con tota"? **ambos, bon. * arcetipo: + paragon, epitome **me pensa ce la sinifias difere. posable "culmina" per "paragon" e "personi" per "epitome"? **"Archetype" ave sinifias varios, ma un de los es "un esemplo multe tipal". "Paragon" e "epitome" sinifia ambos un model perfeta de un tipo. Simon **me pensa ce "arcetipo" es un esemplo multe tipal o orijinal. "paragon" es la esemplo de la cualia perfeta. "epitome" es un esemplo perfeta de la tipo. multe peti, ma (me pensa) usos. * asurda: + ludicrous * atraos = \a attractive **bon e bon * atraos peti, bela peti, delicata peti = \a petite – nonfasil per tradui **me demanda a me si esta idea nesesa tradui. posable "delicata" ave sufisinte esta sinifia **Si, posable. Simon * delicata: + fine, dainty **bon. es "flimsy" bon per "delicata"? **Tu pensa ce "frajil" ta es plu bon? "Delicata" ave plu ce un sensa, ma posable no tota apare en cada lingua. Simon **me gusta "frajil" per "flimsy". "delicata" ave un senso de bela; "frajil" ave un senso de inferioria. * competos = \a competitive (e sutrae esta sensa de "competente", ce risca malcomprende como "competent" = "capas") **bon * consensa: "me deveni consensa de un ruido" > "me consensi de un ruido" o "me consensi un ruido"? Serta on ta dise "me consensi ce ave un ruido" sin "de". **bon **La demanda ia es: esce "consensi" es transitiva? Simon **a, si. me no es serta. me demanda a me si "consensi" debe ave la sinifia sola de "deveni consensa" sin cualce ojeto. "consensa" es plu un stato. per la transitiva, on debe usa "persepi", me pensa. * corteor = \n date (person) **bon * crema > radis ajetival (la color, como "orania", "oro", "arjento") – o "cremin"? **posable. me ta preferi "crema" per la color, ma esta abri un porta! **Me gusta ance "crema" per la color. La porta es ja abrida par "orania", "oro", e "arjento". Simon **si. bon. * curiosi = \v intrigue, make curious * fasina = \v intrigue **me no conose. lasa me pensa. * diverti bon = \v have a good time **bon * estende: + hold out, proffer **bon * fio: + guy **bon * intendente: + on purpose **bon * ma: + whereas, while **bon * non-: Per claria, me sujesta ajunta un sinia de junta pos "no-" cuando esta es la prefisa "non-" ante un radis ce comensa con N (no-nesesada, no-nosiva, no-notable). **me no pensa esta es nesesada **"Nonosiva" aspeta como "non-osiva", cual es confusante. Simon **aora, nos no ave la parola "osiva". si un confusa developa, nos pote revide la idea. * o simil = or so, or thereabouts, or something like that ("pos un minuto o simil") **bon * obesa: + pudgy **como "petite", "pudgy" porta un sensa de beleta. ma el no es la mesma como "formos". me no conose **Me disionarios de engles no acorda sur la defini de "pudgy", ma la idea basal es "short and fat" o "plump and round". Me disionario prefereda dise simple "rather fat". "Chubby" es simil. Simon **me pensa de "pudgy" e "chubby" como "cuasi obesa" o "obesa en un moda nonproblemos". * omoplato > scapulo (plu internasional, e trovada en la linguas romanica, e coerente con "clavicula"; me pensa ance ce "oso de spala" ta es bon en la lingua comun, como "oso de colar" ja en la disionario) **oce - "scapul'a'" e "oso de spala" **Si, "scapulo" ia es simple un era de tape. Simon * parla monotonos = \v drone on **bon. ance "zumbi"? **Posable. Ma on pote zumbi un melodia sin es noiante. Simon * pico: + \n trifle **bon * presa de mano = \n handshake **bon * reti = straighten **bon * retro > radis ajetival (seja retro = \n back seat) **bon * ronrona = purr **bon * scude: + wag **bon * secreta: + furtive, covert **bon * segue: + trail **bon * sinema: La asentua es fea. Tre de nos linguas de fonte ave ance "sine", ce ta es multe plu bela. **bon idea * slip de anca = \n boyshorts, shorties, hip-huggers **posable slip a anca? ("at the hip") **Nos ave ja "pantalon de anca" ce desende de la anca. La slip no desende ultra la anca. An tal, me pensa ce "de" es plu bon, en se sensa de un relata jeneral. Simon **oce - no problem! * stofa primida = \n print fabric **bon * tira: + trail **bon * titila: + tingle **bon * titilos = \a tingly **bon * vade vide = \v go and see ("vide" en un cadena de verbos? o on nesesa "e"?) * veni vide = \v come and see ("veni" en un cadena de verbos? o on nesesa "e"?) **me pensa ce ambos pote es cadenas de verbos. **La problem con "vade" e "veni" es ce los no es verbos transitiva. Un cadena de verbos opera normal car la verbo du es la ojeto de la verbo prima. Multe linguas dise "vade vide" e "veni vide". Ce tu vade? Ce tu veni? Strana. Donce me prefere "vade per vide" e "veni per vide". Simon **en lfn orijinal, nos ia ave "veni" e "vade" como verbos aidante! esta usa es comun en la linguas creol. me sujeste ce nos adota esta. * repete demanda = \v keep asking ("repete" en un cadena de verbos? serta bon) **bon * vibra: + thrill; flicker (light) * vibrante: + thrilling (metaforal) **eselente * dansa: + flicker (flame) **bela * (tu) vide(?) = you see (conversational tag, como "(tu) sabe?" **bon * videta secreta = peek * videta: + peek **posable "secreta" no es nesesada? **Me atenta catura la difere entre "glimpse" e "peek". Probable "videta" es bon per ambos, e on ta ajunta "acaso" per "glimpse" (sin intende). Simon **posable nos pote inclui ambos "peek" e "glimpse" per "videta", e ajunta a su "videta secreta" e "videta acaso" per aida traduores.